the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
The Involuti
The Involuti are, by their very nature, difficult to describe. Formed from the memories and emotions dissolved and pulverized by The Shattering, they congregate where the cracks in reality were the thickest, and left the deepest scars. Shapeshifters of the purest kind, they are unique in that no Involuti has a "true" form -they shift and change with the obsessive randomness of an addled mind, never at rest for more than a few hours. Even in their most concrete shapes, the Involuti find it difficult to resist flaunting their abilities -occasionally, ornate patterns of swirling inks or organic oddities ripple over their skin, marking them as what they are. A young race, they are unique in that they are the first to claim so -One of the commonly accepted names for them is "The Children", derived from a form many of them seem to prefer. They are fickle, unpredictable creatures, but their defining trait seems to be an obsession for the intricacies of the human mind -they will relentlessly pursue those they find fascinating, latching onto them with an interest that can turn dangerous, even fatal, at the drop of a hat. Another defining trait is a love of games or riddles: they can spend hours designing challenges and competitions so intensely complex few others can grasp the rules, and then enact them with volumes of life-threatening enthusiasm and a handful of horrified players. The Involuti have no concrete understanding of human morality, failing to grasp the purpose or meaning of consequence. When the first Involuti emerged, it was incredibly difficult to convince them to hide themselves from the rest of the human world, though this was eventually achieved by appealing to their love for play -keeping themselves hidden is now considered a game of the highest order. The Involuti have roughly divided themselves into two separate factions, based chiefly on the aspect of humanity and the new world around them they find the most fascinating. Pulcer The Pulcer are fascinated with beauty, aesthetes of the highest order. Though they dedicate themselves tirelessly to the preservation, creation, and appreciation of it, they are arguably the most dangerous of the Involuti factions -a questionable understanding of poetry has lead the Pulcer to create works of art so costly in human life they defy imagination. The queen of the Pulcer is said to wear a dress sown entirely from human eyelids, cured until they resembles the most delicate leather and burnished with silver, interlocking in a pattern that imitates fishscale. Deformis The Deformis are the polar opposites of the Pulcer, a faction of Involuti obsessed with the ugliness of the world and the poetry of decay. The Deformis are prone to creating, developing, and promoting the hideous -be it in acts of widespread massacre and moral repugnance or less noticeable, more insidious ways such as assisting the twisted or the sadistic. They dedicate a particular affection to the concepts of rot and entropy, tending to gardens of mushrooms tenderly fed on rotting flesh or relishing in the quiet putrescence of a rubbish dump. By their very nature, the Involuti are incredibly difficult to capture or harm, save for two materials that seem to cause them indescribable agony regardless of the form they are in: Iron and salt. Involuti are incapable of touching, breaking, or passing through iron, and the contact of steel is incredibly painful to them. Though the death of an involuti is rare, it does seem to be possible -to date, two of them have been killed by a salted iron blade to the heart. Category:Beings Category:Corporeal beings Category:Incorporeal beings Category:Shattered Beings